Angels
by Keiko Yoshino
Summary: Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru diutus membawa kebaikan di Bumi. Di samping itu, mereka juga menghindari kontak langsung dengan Manusia. Tetapi, semuanya berubah ketika Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto. Rasa ketertarikan muncul diantara Sakura dan Naruto. Akankah cinta menghancurkan Sakura? Siapakah Naruto sebenarnya? /NARUSAKU FIC/


**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle : Angel**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Romance, and Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku, slight ShikaIno**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), alur gaje, dll.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

KEDATANGAN kami tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Matahari hampir mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Kami berharap tidak ada yang melihat kedatangan kami. Namun ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di balik teralis besi kusen jendelanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kami ketika seekor anjing di rumah tetangga menyalak. Manik matanya membola melihat kami. Meskipun sosok kami seperti manusia, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri kami. Mungkin itu karena kulit kami yang bersinar seterang cahaya bulan ataupun sepasang sayap yang bertengger manis di punggung kami. Apapun alasannya, anan itu jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya ia ketakutan tapi juga penasaran. Serentak kami menyunggingkan bibir untuk tersenyum dengan benar, berharap hal itu dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang. Namun tebakan kami salah, anak itu menarik tirai jendelanya dengan cepat hingga tubuh mungil itu tak terlihat lagi.

Kami berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha, mencari rumah pemberian Tsunade-sama. Belum apa-apa, panca indera kami mendapat sensasi dari segala arah. Warna-warni dunia begitu terasa hidup dan bervariasi. Kami berasal dari dunia yang suci, namun sekarang berada di jalanan yang terlihat seperti kanvas yang terdapat coretan-coretan tinta. Angin meniup helaian musim semiku. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam hanya untuk merasakan segarnya udara di pagi hari. Aku juga bisa mencium aroma roti bakar yang dipadukan dengan bau tanah lembab.

"Belajarlah bersikap seperti manusia normal," kata Shikamaru. Suaranya bagaikan alunan melody yang menghanyutkan. Di Heaven, kami berkomunukasi dengan telepati. Jadi aku agak sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Shikamaru saat berada di dunia manusia.

"Butuh waktu berapa lama hingga aku bersikap seperti manusia?" tanyaku. Aku meringis mendengar suaraku bagaikan alunan seruling.

"Tidak lama," jawab Shikamaru. "Itu tergantung berapa lama tubuhmu menyesuaikan perubahaan ini."

Jalanan semakin menanjak. Di titik tertinggi itulah rumah kami berdiri. Ino tampak terpesona begitu melihatnya.

"Lihatlah, Saki, Shikamaru!" Ino menunjuk bangunan rumah itu dengan senang. "Aku menyukai bangunan yang berhiaskan berbagai jenis bunga."

Bangunan rumah bergaya Georgian yang anggun dan jalan setapak dari batu kerikil yang memanjang hingga ke depan pintu depan. Cat dinding yang sedikit mengelupas malah tidak mengurangi keindahan bangunan itu. Halaman depannya terdapat batang pohon yang saling melilit membentuk lorong. Berbagai jenis bunga ditanam di pinggir jalan setapak dari batu kerikil itu. Aku suka rumah ini. Kesannya seperti bangunan yang sanggup membuat penghuninya terasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Ino, beri aku kuncinya," kata Shikamaru.

Dengan raut wajah kebingungan, Ino mencari kuncinya di saku bajunya yang tampak terlihat kosong. "Duh...dimana kuncinya? Aku yakin tadi menaruhnya di dalam saku bajuku."

"Jangan bilang kunci itu hilang, pig!"

"Merepotkan! Kau yakin kuncinya tidak jatuh?"

"Ah...kalian menyebalkan! Setidaknya bantu aku mencarinya, Nanas, Jidat lebar!"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru tertawa. "Kau mengalungkannya di lehermu, dasar pirang!"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melepas kalung dan menyerahkannya kepada Shikamaru. Saat kami melewati lorong, kami melihat sepertinya rumah ini telah disiapkan dengan baik sebelum kedatangan kami. Shizune, asisten Tsunade-sama, benar-benar cermat menyiapkan ini semua. Tidak ada satu pun yang luput dari perhatian mereka.

Segala sesuatu menyangkut rumah ini terkesan mengagumkan. Di dalam bangunan itu terdapat tangga kayu mahoni melingkar yang melintir sampai kelantai dua. Di belakang anak tangga itu terdapat ruang baca. Di bagian belakang rumah terdapat ruangan dapur yang bergaya modern. Lantainya dominan dengan marmer dan setengah dindingnya yang berkeramik.

 _ ***ANGEL***_

Kami menghabiskan minggu pertama di bumi dengan membiasakan diri dengan sosok kami yang berwujud manusia. Bahan makanan tersedia dengan jumlah yang cukup. Jadi kami akan bergaul dengan manusia ketika kami sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Untuk sementara, kami menyibukkan diri dalam ritual kegiatan sehari-hari.

Kehidupan manusia sangat rumit. Hampir semua kegiatan yang dilakukan manusia bergantung pada benda-benda elektronik. Aku tahu, Ino dan Shikamaru ingin membuat manusia tidak terus bergantung pada benda elektronik itu. Tetapi aku tidak setuju, karena aku tau kenapa manusia bergantung pada benda elektronik itu, meskipun itu membuatku kewalahan.

Tantangan terberat bagi kami adalah mengurus tubuh yang ternyata rapuh. Tubuh manusia membutuhkan zat gizi juga perlindungan dari beberapa unsur. Yang paling merasa berat adalah aku. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku turun ke bumi. Shikamaru telah menjadi perancang strategi. Sedangkan Ino dikaruniai kekuatan pengendali jiwa ( _Shitensin no jutsu_ ). Di lain pihak, aku dikaruniai kekuatan menyembuhkan dan pukulan super seperti Tsunade-sama. Bahkan dengan kekuatan itu, aku sempat dilatih langsung dengan Tsunade-sama.

Menyiapkan makanan juga merupakan pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Akhirnya Ino berbaik hati menawarkan diri sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab menyiapkan makanan. Ada bermacam-macam buku resep makanan di perpustakaan kami. Ino meluangkan waktunya di malam hari untuk membaca buku itu.

Kami berusaha seminimal mungkin melakukan kontak dengan manusia. Kami berbelanja di luar jam sibuk. Dan kami tidak mengangkat telepon yang berdering. Kami berjalan-jalan ketika manusia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kadang-kadang kami mampir di kafe pinggir jalan hanya untuk mengamati orang yang berlalu-lalang. Agar tidak menarik perhatian, kami berpura-pura asyik mengobrol.

Kami menikmati ketenangan dan berjalan-jalan di pantai. Ketika kami sampai di tepian pantai ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sendirian. Usianya sekitar enam belas sampai tujuh belas tahun. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kaos oranye yang bagian depannya terdapat gambar seperti pusaran air. Kakinya yang berwarna tan menggantung di dermaga. Ia sedang memancing. Kami menghentikan langkah begitu melihatnya dan berniat berbalik arah. Tetapi ia terlanjur melihat kami.

"Hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru dan Ino berdiri menegang seakan mereka mengenali pemuda itu. Dengan rasa canggung, mereka membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan kepala. Aku merasa tidak enak terhadap pemuda itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai juga," kataku. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku diam saja dan menjauh. Tetapi aku malah menunjuk alat pancing pemuda itu. "Ada keberuntungan sejauh ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai," jawabnya.

Aku maju selangkah lagi agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Rambut pirang jabrik milik pemuda itu memancarkan kemilau yang indah di bawah cahaya bulan. Manik biru saphirenya senada dengan warna lautan. Namun, senyumannyalah yang paling memesona. Tanpa memedulikan sorot mata Ino yang tajam, aku maju selangkah lagi.

"Mau coba?" katanya menawarkan.

Sementara aku berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang pantas, Shikamaru memberi jawaban padaku.

"Ayolah, Saki. Kita harus pulang."

Suara Shikamaru terdengar formal jika dibandingkan dengan pemuda itu. Kata-katanya seperti hasil latihan, seolah ia berada di dalam drama. Mungkin ia juga merasa begitu. Ia terkesan seperti aktor drama.

"Mungkin lain kali," kata pemuda itu, merasakan ketegangan dalam nada bicara Shikamaru. Ia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Bukankah begitu, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru memasang wajah datarnya dan menyeretku pergi. Ino menyusul di belakang kami. Pikiranku berkecamuk memikirkan pemuda itu. Sejak kapan dia mengenal Shikamaru? Kenapa Shikamaru menghindari pemuda itu? Apakah dia seorang musuh? Ah...ini bisa membuatku gila. Dan entah kenapa aku yakin bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah musuh.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Saki," jelasnya, seolah-olah menegur anak kecil.

"Shikamaru benar," imbuh Ino yang selalu bersekutu dengan Shikamaru. "Kau belum tau siapa pemuda itu."

"Oh ya? Sekarang kalian bisa jelaskan siapa pemuda itu."

"Maaf Saki, ini belum waktunya untuk menjelaskannya," kata Ino.

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru.

Aku mendengus jengkel. Aku berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu untuk kali terakhi. Ia masih menatap kami dan masih tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu di balik senyuman itu terpendam sejuta rasa sedih. Kurasa dia memang pandai menyembunyikannya.

 ***TBC***

 **Halo...saya new author di ffn. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Saran? Kritik? Komentar? kalian bisa menuangkannya di kotak review. Akhir kata...sampai jumpa di chapter depan...**

 **R n R Please!**


End file.
